It Was Fun While It Lasted
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Ailish saves the life of a vampire when she finds him drained and left to die, getting herself more involved with the vampires then she already is. When her mother finds out, so does the FOTS, and the good time she is having comes spiraling to an end. (Rated M for language and suggestive, but not descriptive scenes) (sorry people)


**First, thank you for clicking on my story:) now, iv spent a lot of time on this and kept re-writing different scenarios and I'm still really iffy about this chapter. I feel I could have done better but I'll leave that up to you readers. :) oh and her name is pronounced "ay-lish"**

**enjoy:)**

* * *

Today marked my first week in Dallas. I was just getting off work at the bar in the Camilla hotel. My mom was furious when she found out I got a job at a vampire hotel, but the pay was good and the conversations were quite interesting.

I wasn't too scared in the beginning, hesitant, but more excited. I met a vampire from France, Germany, some from all over America, and many of different ages.

I learned a lot too in just the short amount of time I'v been here. What I thought was most interesting was the bond between a "Maker" and his or her "child." It kinda gave me hope that Vampires were just like another race, instead of a different species. And despite what people say, there has to be some good ones, right? I mean, saying all vampires are bad is like saying all humans are good.

I laughed to myself as I walked from the elevator and into the third level of the parking garage. Sometimes I left feeling like I was a kid just leaving a science museum after learning new, cool things.

My walking slowed when I heard a faint noise that sounded like running. I reached into my bag and pulled out my pepper spray. I clicked the lock button on my keychain and found my car when it made the lock sound and the lights flashed twice.

I got to the driver side door and pressed the unlock button and opened the door to get in. I froze in mid-position when I heard a faint groan.

I stood back up and looked around.

"Hello?" I called out.

I stepped out and checked around the car but found nothing. Just as I was about to get back in I heard a strangled call for help.

Grabbing my pepper spray, I quickly got out and called out again.

"Where are you?"

"Help me." Was all I heard.

I turned the flashlight on my phone to a bright level to make the dim-lit garage a little brighter and started walking up the slope, hoping that this wasn't a prank or an ambush.

"Over here." I heard to my right and slowly started walking slowly towards two cars. When I between them, I smelt a horrid, burnt smell and was about to say something when suddenly I slipped on something and heard a popping noise that I knew right away was my ankle, meaning this has happened before, and I cursed my heels that I was gonna take home and burn. I took a deep breath to make sure I wasn't going to start crying like a baby and picked my now sticky phone up to see what I was now covered in.

"Shit." I breathed with wide eyes, when I found that I was lying in blood. I quickly shined the light around and caught site of a man with a tube sticking from the crook of his left arm and smoke coming from his neck, arms, and ankles. Was that silver? Why would silver hurt them?

I nearly dropped my phone again at the sight, but I quickly crawled to him.

"I'll call for help." I panicked, trying my phone but it just told me I had no signal."Fucking phone!" I shouted, throwing it down.

I tried to think. What could I do for him? I couldn't pull the silver away, it seemed that it holds him back and he might attack me since he lost a lot of blood.

"Hold on." I told him as I took off my shoes and tried to stand myself up. I limped around the car and tried to get to the elevator, but then I stopped and thought." What if they come back?"

I hurried back over to him.

"Im sorry but I'm gonna have to move you to get you help. I don't want to leave you by yourself." I told him, moving behind him to pull him by his armpits.

"Ok." He answered." Could you remove the silver?"

"Well, you lost a lot of blood, what if you attack me?" I asked.

"I won't, I'll heal slowly, but...I don't need blood."

I thought for a second. "Am I really that dumb?" I asked myself.

"Please!" He whined.

I sighed. Apparently I was.

I moved to his feet and slowly peeled the jewelry from his ankles and wrapped it around my wrist, then came his wrists and then his neck.

He let out a breath of relief.

"Ok, now I'm gonna help you to the elevator. Can you walk or do I need to drag you?

"I think I can walk." He said.

I helped him to his feet and we both limped towards the elevator. Once inside I leaned him up against the wall and pressed for the bottom level to get into the lobby, and then leaned into the back wall too.

"Thank you." He said, rubbing his already healing wrists.

I awkwardly smiled at him.

"You're welcome."

"Your ankle." He said." It's bruised. Does it hurt much?"

I looked down blood soaked, knee length skirt to my bruised ankle. He was right, it was swollen and blue and purple.

"Not a lot." I lied, smiling." This has happened tons of times before."

"You saved my life, how can I repay you? Money?"

I didn't want to come off as ungrateful that he was offering something to pay me back.

"No, I don't want money.I just want to go take a long, hot bath and fall asleep to bad, tv re-runs." I laughed.

He chuckled.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"Ailish." I answered." But everyone calls me Alicia because they cant pronounce my name."

"Gaelic?" He asked.

"Yeah, my dad was Irish. What is your name?"

"Bruce."

"Nice to meet you, Bruce." I shook his hand.

The bell dinged and I helped him into the lobby where we found Allen, a security guard.

"Alicia? What has happened?" He asked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I was attacked by Drainers." Bruce said." This woman found me."

"There you are." Came an angry voice." We turned to see a tall, long haired, blonde man." Why haven't you gotten to your post?"

"My apologies, Mr. Northman." Bruce said, straightening up and no longer used me as a crutch.

"I was just about to leave from work when I found him, he was attacked by ...what did you call them? Drainers? Anyway, he lost a lot of blood but-"

"All will be taken care of." Came a calm voice. I looked to Mr. Northman's side to see a younger looking boy about 17 or 16." Are you injured?" He asked.

"Her an-" Bruce started but I cut him off.

"Nope, I'm ok." I smiled.

"My name is Godric and this is Eric." He gestured to Northman." What is your name?"

"Ailish Gordon." I answered.

"Eric, please take Bruce up to the room and get him a donor." Eric nodded and he and Bruce walked away after whispering something in Godric's ear."Allen, could you alert the manager of this and send someone to examine the mess so it doesn't alarm any of the guests?"

"Of course." Allen said, walking up to the front desk, talking into his radio.

"Ms. Gordon, could I buy you a drink or something?"

"I'd really like to just get home." I said, trying not to look and sound dumb.

"I could have a car take you home." He suggested.

" I have a car in the garage. Thats how I found Bruce."

"Would you like me to walk you to your car?"

"Thats would be great." I nodded.

I tried my best not to limp or cringe all the way to the elevator, through the garage to get my phone an heels and pepper spray, then to my car where he opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Ms. Gordon?"

"Ailish, please."

"Ailish, would you like to go to dinner with me this weekend? It's the least I could do."

I thought about it for a second.

"Sure." I answered."I'd like that."

"Saturday at 8?" He asked.

"Sounds great." I smiled.

"Good." He smiled back before closing the door.

I turned the car on and drove down the two levels to get out and went home to ice my throbbing ankle.

Once I got to the parking lot of my apartment complex I just sat there, replaying the earlier events. And then I thought "how he was going to pick me up if the bar isn't open Saturday and Sunday?"

* * *

**So? How was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know. thank you:)**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
